Many current cooling systems for hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) having a high power electric drive system utilize a low temperature liquid cooling loop for cooling power electronics and electric machines associated with the electric drive system. These vehicles may utilize a separate cooling loop for other vehicle components, such as an internal combustion engine. The cost of the separate low temperature coolant utilized only for cooling of the electric drive system often adds substantial cost to the overall cost of the electric drive system. Thus, it may be desirable to remove the dedicated cooling loop for the power electronics and electric machines to reduce cost and potentially increase cooling system efficiency.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.